The Template
by Maloraerrrday
Summary: Aurora, the daughter of wealthy billionaires and also the student of Art teacher Maleficent Moore. What happens when the usually quite blonde decides to take a brave step and approach the teacher in more ways than one. Maleficent and Aurora AU { Malora } Maleficent/Aurora
1. Chapter 1

The Template

Crimson lips.

Vibrant emerald eyes.

Structured cheek bones.

Stoic,

Independent,

Frightening,

But alluring.

Further words could be used to articulate what the student felt whenever her eyes would rest on the figure of a tall, prim woman, stifling as if resting on familiarity. Her eyes would travel through the room finding contentment whenever viewing the stunning woman. Aurora is taking a advanced painting and drawing course, one she decided to take despite her fathers prominent wishes of her studying law as he did.

It wasn't so much of an act of rebellion, yes she knew that she could get into any college, yes she was thrown scholarships from here and there, but when it came down to it art was the passion that always gained her attention. The activity that struck a cord.

Music never seemed to play unless her fingers were wrapped around a stiff pencil, wooden and covered with black, pressing against white or manila paper thin or strong. The variations only revealed once the touch of paint,water colors, or pencil marked it with lines and shades, organic and smooth.

She moved from the cold Autumn breeze that swirled the air with a scent of pine and rich earth. The ground littered with leaves traveling through the air loosely chemically altered to shades of red and purple, assisting tones that explored the spectrum between. Not much was needed for the course, a medium sized art book, set of pencils, and art folder varying in size based off of the art that were to be stored in it.

Aurora was quite, the folder tucked beneath her arm with straps that rested on her shoulder, swinging as she made her way from the jet black car and toward the college building. The boundless girl was dressed in a long over-sized cardigan, gray and speckled with dark and white shades of the same color. The blonde accompanied the warm sweater coat with a large wine scarf the twirled around her neck, a black string top detailed in sleek lines of velvet along the back and front. Her bottom was held nicely in dark black jeans reaching her naval and hugging the soft curves that lead to slender legs and high knee boots in the same complimenting shade of black.

She entered the building finally, giving a smile to the worker that stood at the front desk. A lovely lady who was always willing to help her with any problems around the school. Reaching the art room Aurora felt a smile curl on her lips, the task would be viewed as boring and typical, for Aurora however it was exciting. Art was like a venture, giving her the nostalgic feeling of waiting for her mother to finish cooking, or her brother to pick her up from pre-school, a feeling that both swirled and warmed in her chest, anticipation soft never imposing.

She wrapped her hand around the cold silver knob that hadn't been touched by the heat that had only began to swarm minutes prior through the large building.

Her head moved as sapphire blues surveyed slowly about the room, quite, still, everything was in a time of solitude as if still asleep giving a sense of sanctuary that was disturbed by no other than the now thick thump of papers.

A light brow lifted as the large eyes turned in the direction, narrowing as they viewed a tall brunette putting her coffee onto the large metal desk.

"Good morning" Aurora spoke in the softest voice possible, mornings weren't necessarily the time to be beaming with too much glee.

The woman looked up surprised a bit, the long brown locks moving and shielding a side of her face, her body was leaned over the desk as she prepared to search through the stack of papers. Moving her hand to her face the teacher pulled rich locks behind a sharp pale ear, dazzling with diamond studs the detailed two holes on the beauties lobes. "Good Morning " The lips curled into a minimal smile that was cut short her green eyes directing themselves and the head of full locks back to the papers.

The woman seemed busy. She, unlike most art teachers who would by decked out in jewelry of tribal, ethnic stones, and busy colors, was dressed in a plain white shirt ,two thin straps holding the flowy top on her straight shoulders. Her bottom was a sharp pencil skirt inked in white as wore a scarf in light beige a simple necklace holding a amethyst stone. Her features were bare and naturally stunning,

Vibrant mint eyes shielded by thick black lashes, her brows arched softly. Though sitting quietly in the back as she usually did, Aurora couldn't help but let her eyes travel to the full red lips being bitten lightly by the concentrated teacher as she moved through the papers and then the black board. Her beauty, Maleficent's, was both dazzling and daring like the stone that hung around her long neck.

The class room was cluttered as time passed with bodies that entered, already speaking with others or themselves.

The blonde didn't pay it much mind, overflowing company was one of the things she enjoyed,being hidden and blending in.

A young man would sit next to her since her seat always was opened and well most of the others were filled with people who were friends or knew of one another. He would sit next to her as he did many times before, give a soft hello which she gladly replied to, pull out his detail covered art book and began work even before class would officially began. Her eyes would direct to the amazing creature that slithered around the room speaking deep rich words that echoed too profoundly within the blondes ear, resting itself in her ear drums to be recalled whenever Aurora was alone.

"Today will be a simple drawing task. I want you all to draw something that always grabs your attention" the teachers explanation continue for a short while, deep eyes skimming over blues every now and then, as she had to so many other students. Or rather that was what the girl thought.

The task at hand was too fitting for the blonde who had a constant attraction. One that drew her attention to tall legs, a curved small torso, long slim arms and perfectly angled cheeks that seemed unearthly.

The class had begun to draw speaking among themselves as they tried to discuss things they claimed would attract their attention every now and then. Aurora didn't need much thinking and neither did her hands as they held onto the pencil, hitting the white thick paper in light strokes forming a creature, both stunning and real. She would lift her head every now and then gazing at the woman who walked around the room leaning over unfinished pieces, allowing long fingers further extended by nails tinted in cherry as they scraped lightly over the work, her lips moving as they explained on. Aurora would run her fingers through her hair whenever the teacher would look to her after possibly sensing the gaze, she would look down at the sheet fighting back the burn the urged to make it's appearance onto her freckled skin. That's why she enjoyed the back as well, it would take a while before the woman could reach her and look over the piece of lines scrambled among one another to create even thicker shapes and forms.

Her piece was outlined easily, for her eyes had nearly embedded the perfect form of Maleficent's figure into the lids of her eyes.

A image that would appear whenever they closed for a moment or hours, never hunting but surely taunting at the least. She was sure her fascination with the woman had turned quickly to a desire for more of everything, to be able to touch, kiss, hold the woman in her arms, ideas which were daring dreams of an illusionist, ones that weren't brave enough to explain themselves out loud. Eyes locked on the paper, Aurora hadn't realized the woman who made her way beside her, leaning slightly to view the paper more clearly.

"Interesting" The voice strayed only a inch from a purr as it reached Aurora's ear, the student sitting up in her seat. She took a moment, not responding and hoping the woman would far from her. She could feel her heart thumping against the white rib-cage beneath the thick pale skin that stood as the outermost layer of her form. The blonde could sense it, the bubbling just beneath her skin ,a heat flushing to her cheeks as eyes held the strong will to not look up at the woman. Her nose tangled as the warm aroma of sweet and herb like perfume made their way in , clouding the restraint she clutched could feel the earth move as the woman lowered steep, the necklace dangling in a slow movement as the perfect creatures face moved near Aurora's.

"I shouldn't speak of such blunt words but could this illustration be of me"

"It is" Above a whisper but still heard by the woman close to her.

"Why?" Raising above the usual deep tone with wonder while still stern, Maleficent's question reached the girls ear that burned pink feeling the air that moved against her skin.

"Because...you are captivating. To me you are the...most beautiful thing" she turned her head looking up to meet wondering emerald eyes that looked back at her waiting for the woman to finish her sentence. As something else hinted within the golden swirls surrounding the dark pupils.

"I have ever laid my eyes on."

Aurora felt air being pulled in as the woman stood up straight her eyes remaining on the blonde as she walked back to the front of the room.

The student looked back at her as well even when the deep eyes moved forward and searched through the class room stopping for moments, fleeting ones that lasted longer than they were meant, ending short after.

Maleficent found her seat sitting in the chair as she crossed her legs, looking down at papers as student's hurried out.

Aurora was the last in the room, alone with the teacher who seemed to be focused on something else. Walking slowly she moved to the desk. Maleficent looked up wondering before her eyes calmed as they viewed the blonde who gave another soft smile, allowing her fingers to move slowly over the desk.

"I do believe you are too alluring" Her voice rung with a smile as she viewed the teacher arch a brow, her lips smiling as well.

"Why thank you. " The laugh surround the room like music ,catching the beauty off guard as she stood watching the brief laugh end.

"You're so..." The sentence trailed into a whisper as soft hands cupped a woman's face, gentle, leaning over the desk and pulling the woman's face gently towards her own. The brunette wasn't sure what to do, from what she had learned about the girl Aurora wasn't the abrasive type of person.

Her thoughts travailed faster than her hands which only held onto the wrist belonging to Aurora after pillowy lips pressed against her own, emitting warmth and another aspect that exceeded that of simple fascination.

It took a minute before Aurora pulled away removing her hands from the woman's face, Maleficent's hands still wrapped around her wrist.

The blonde pulled away as if waking up from a dream, bright blues closing and opening quickly trying to clear the vision that was already clear.

" Aurora?" The voice came as a welcomed intrusion into Aurora's ears. The girl didn't speak, she loosened her hand, gently slipping it from the grip of her teacher, resting them on top of Maleficent's.

Seconds felt as if minutes as the blonde continued looking at their hands, slipping her fingers through long warm ones holding them gently. Maleficent kept her eyes onto the girl's face trying to figure out what the student was thinking and doing.

Before she could open her mouth to ask Aurora another question, the girl had released her hold already making it to the door and exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The day prior seemed to be one of various changes.

Aurora had gained a sense of authority, one that lead her without the bit of rationality that constantly anchored her actions.

Even though her heart raced beyond the speed it was meant to beat, even though her hands shook in fear, even though a sweat threatened to stream down her forehead as the heat that rolled through her blood stream increased, she was able to speak.

Not just words of a common hello, not words of a simple answer or question .

But one of desire...of things that rested on her mind like no other.

The most daring actions ever taken by the blonde introvert, a event that she swore would never happen.

When she reached the end of a school day filled with questions that swayed between topics at hand and cluttered thoughts.

The weary thoughts that would never show on Aurora's face. She wouldn't dare have it give way to questions of wondering eyes that existed in every large class room.

Aurora was used to hiding how she felt. For a millionaire's daughter she had grown accustomed to hiding her emotions, masking them behind a smile. None genuine, none necessary... Needed to not let her true self escape between the cracks of her features, to not let them question anything of her so called perfect molded family.

Unlike most times when Aurora would occupy herself with work, music, or something other than her family, her mind rested on 's sensation she felt when her mouth pressed against red ears would recall the way a sultry tone heightened in question and then lowered in way sweet perfume skipped over her nose remaining for hours. All of the recollections brought a heat down her body, one that spread from her heart to the very tips of her fingers. They were moments to be over looked but to the blonde they were little treasures. Like a collection of rear pieces, she would let them play at her heart, she let the short memories swirl a lace of happiness, satisfaction, one that like dust collect over , white, floral lines entwined to guard the pumping muscle with a vale of temporary joy.A joy that never seemed to be enough. Her happiness was being drawn from short events, temporary ones that like a burn stung and later would dull away.

A short walk off the campus and to the lot was all it took for Aurora to be on her way had no where else to go, home was the only location which seemed reasonable for the blonde on the brink of a severe migraine,the mixture of pounding worries and questions.

She made her way into the mansion, large steel gates swirling in stiff movements, the sharp edges coated in black as it slid gate system was automatic, her father didn't trust anyone. Though he constantly denies it,the lawyer trusted nearly no man or form threatening to him.

He would state that it was safer when directed with a machine, the truth lining in his paranoia of being attacked, losing his endless flow of money,or even being insulted on his morals by a stranger. Every reason in the book except for the protection of his family.

Moving the wheel left and then allowing it to roll back in place, Aurora stopped the vehicle right in front of a large door leading to a home too massive for four bodies. Pulling the silver keys from the engine Aurora opened the car door, taking the art bag and additional stack of folders out with her, using a bump of her hip to close the driver door. She walked to the home entrance pulling her house keys out as she neared thick maple her heels echoed through the halls once home ,the blonde was noted like she had been nearly every day, that no soul other than her own lied in the house. Passing expensive Arabian rugged floors shaped of white marble that curved along with tall walls.

Walls that were decorated in stiff portrait stolen from their owners , Aurora reached the stairs which gave way to the second floor where her sanctuary additional steps through long vast halls that seemed cut from home decor magazines the blonde reached a door, bamboo at her request, with a light hazelnut door nob that was never cold.

She turned it left and the door opened, the scent of Echeveria,, Pilea, and small cactus filling her nose. Had she not been just a determined scavenger of such spiritual plants her mind might be a even bigger mess by student is a nature lover, the only one that stood erect in a family of strict up tight social elites. Her bed room was decorated in simple white, the bed medium sized despite that large room it was placed in.

Two lights hanging loosely on the wall as large windows held various small pots of green plantae, emitting incense which both lit and calmed the room. Her windows were shielded by loose white curtains that draped to the floor in pools of white that allowed light to slide through.

Her floors were not like the marble that traced the mansion, rather they were a warm white brushed pine.

The wood highlighted the paintings she hung on the walls, pieces making their way to the floor as they scattered at free will vibrant blues and reds describing scenes, movements...desires.

Slouching a bit Aurora closed the door behind her, tossing the bag onto a medium sized bed covered in white crisp sheets and pillows. She put the books onto a wooden desk that held her laptop and a couple extra pots of small plants. Quickly Aurora released her neck from the thick scarf that was easily beginning to choke her with unneeded heat. Hanging the scarf onto a wall hook Aurora removed the rest of her clothes, slipping into a loose baby-doll dress shaded pale pink, tying golden locks into a loose pony tale that lowered down her back. She rested onto the soft bed that met the wooden floor beneath it. She leaned over the bed grabbing the black bag and pulling out the art book, turning the pages till her index finger stopped the movement at a sharp drawing with intense eyes.

After scooting further to the center of the bed Aurora pushed the black art bag onto the floor once a black pencil was pulled out. Before she made any strokes onto the paper her head tilted slightly eyes roaming the form she had burning through the stiff paper as they peered back at wondering skies built with thick borders of blonde examined her piece of work, it was beautiful, nothing other than stunning but something was wrong.

She didn't view the picture with eyes of fulfillment but rather ones of scrutiny, primarily because the work was not another art work of something that slightly peaked a interest. The work was of Maleficent, the woman she longed to be near at all times.

"Realism" she whispered to herself, the soft sound that slipped her tongue echoing through the chilled room as they moved out the open window.

"I've never touched her ears, collarbones...I have no idea what it is like to feel the depths of her figure"

Rationally speaking, the girl's actions would be unneeded, one didn't have to feel to draw the shape of an techniques solid format was interpretation and projection, not feeling. And Aurora knew that, she desired far more than to draw a piece, rather she longed to make art.

Art that spoke to the eyes of the viewer, art that spoke her feelings for the woman who grabbed her attention.

Art that put into words what her tongue could not articulate.

The morning was warmer than the day before, Aurora wore simple white sneakers with light blue jeans, a white shirt and golden thin chains that hung low at different levels some holding stones while one other held a small pure diamond. The bag hung on her shoulder, the sketch book and a pencil in her hand as she made her way in, a light over sized black coat keeping exposed arms warm.

Today she is extra early with 20 minutes to waste before class was scheduled to begin.

Making her way into the building, Aurora noticed that the older woman wasn't at the desk as she usually would be and that the halls were still. It didn't bother her at all however. Opening the door to the silent class room her eyes needed no reason to search.

The aroma of dark roast had already collided with light hints of paper and chalk. Her eyes moved to green ones which already looked at her, pink lips gave a quite smile without Aurora's consent as they met the older woman's eyes which looked to a stack papers a light cough greeted Aurora a good morning , one that the student replied kindly allowing her golden locks to move to the side of her shoulder as she leaned against the door for a moment. Aurora wanted to lock it and interrogate the smiling statue who masked her slight anxiety by reading a stack of papers.

"why so enticing " The blonde thought.

Despite such dangerous thoughts she didn't, allowing her back to hit the entrance door she stayed in place letting blue waters slide over a slim moved from shoulders covered in black silk that draped over the curves of plump breast, to the set of small buttons down . Her eyes met a small waist covered in tight leather skinny pants that the blouse was tucked locks fell like water in loose waves that hid ears but brightened green forest intensely, a exposed neck shinning with a familiar amethyst necklace.

Her eyes narrowed as they noticed the woman flinch, Aurora hadn't intend for her gaze to be so strong but it was.

And Maleficent could feel it, she could feel vibrant eyes search her form with something more than the wanting to inspect. Rather she felt as if her clothing was being pried off by the quite student.

"I would love to speak with you for a bit" Aurora sliced the silence as she moved over to the teachers desk.

"Oh really?" Maleficent looked up with a calm expression, one that hid too well the tightening worry she felt viewing the young beauty in front of her, the blonde draped in calm sunshine and blush. She watched as the girl did more then look down at her standing in-front of the desk, long locks falling over her shoulder in sunshine that lowered to her waist. She wasn't sure how to respond, with events that occurred only yesterday spending time in a quite classroom alone with Aurora seemed dangerous. But the teacher wasn't one to back down even if her mind urged her to.

"Of-course , grab a seat"

The name made Aurora cringe slightly, it wasn't what she wanted to be called by the teacher, it wasn't the words she wanted to hear in the soft alluring tone of sweet roast. After a short moment of dragging her chair to the woman's desk Aurora sat, placing the art book near the cup of coffee that still steamed hot."What is it that you would like to speak of?" "Yesterday I..." The blonde was cut off before she could finish her words, Maleficent interrupted hoping to loosen the stress she presumed the student was under. The teacher had spent her entire yesterday night trying to figure out what lead her student to act so rashly. After a long conversation with her friend Diaval and her rationality as a teacher, since her common mind told her to test the girl further, she came to the conclusion that maybe Aurora had a breakup or something of more extremes.

Aurora leaned in her chair entertained by the teachers babbling on about how the kiss was okay and she understood what the blonde was going through, ending her sentences with the idea that she would be there if the girl needed anything. As her ears took in the statements of Maleficent, Aurora's eyes aimed at the exposed silk neck that moved as lips opened and close dipped in a deep plum. Her hand out reached over the desk, a distance which was short, thin fingers sliding under a flow of thick chocolate locks lightly gripping the warm skin with sharp emerald eyes widening in surprise.

"You have a very beautiful...neck" Maleficent listened to the girl's words feeling Aurora's hand sliding further up her neck moving through her hair slowly. "Au-Aurora" The voice was a low muzzle of surprise and hinted pleasure.

The teacher did not know how to react since she enjoyed the girl's touch. Fighting the drive to close her eyes and pull the student in, Maleficent spoke once more holding onto the girl's forearm. "What are you doing?" The strictness reinserted into her voice as she pulled it away from her body. The blonde didn't back down either.

"I don't regret the kiss Miss. Moore"

Aurora spoke moving her hand to the edge of the desk as she placed the other close to it standing up from her chair.

"You see I need to touch you, not just in the form to art I've begun on that piece of paper, but to figure out something more" Green eye's darkened with interest as they narrowed taking a moment to take in what the student meant before lips spoke."What is it you need to figure out?"

A brow raised as eyes looked into blues which stood above her.

"I need to sort out why I'm so damn attracted to you" The girls words held to much passion to not soak as they crept through plump back the woman wasn't counting on her teacher instincts as she replied,

"What is so damn attractive about me?" a question holding far more than wonder as it challenged the student's resolve. Aurora smiled suddenly, the sweetest more heart felt smile she had ever given in years. Maleficent could feel her heart thump skipping a few beats as they watched clear white teeth exposed, lips moving into a true smile, cheeks rosy and the sound of music echoing."Are you so daring when people confess to you?"

"I wouldn't call that a confession. So no" The woman beamed back at the girl who's laughter lifted the thick mood that hung in the class room.

"Well " Arms again extended as Aurora moved her fingers over sharp collar bones spotless and smooth. "Your beautiful collar bones are seductive" Finger crept lower running against a sternum that lied between two breast, making a daring move Aurora looked at the woman's impeccable chest."Perfect sternum"Finger crept lower sending a thrill down the brunettes spine, she had to admit the student was bold but the way it was heading would be dangerous.

Quickly Maleficent grabbed Aurora's hand halting the movement.

The blonde smiled moving her hand away as let go of her grasp around her forearm, one that proved to be a moved both her hands onto the teachers shoulder, swiftly pulling Maleficent into a forceful kiss as she did just a day prior Aurora felt a bit of satisfaction not being met with rejection.

"Dangerously sweet"

Maleficent thought as she felt the girl's tongue explore her mouth later letting her self drown just a bit as she bit the girl's bottom lip softly.

Aurora pulled away reluctantly taking a seat as complex eyes watched her sit."Was that enough?" The question was missing a few words and Aurora was missing a few breaths when she spoke. "Was a given anything?" Aurora smiled lightly arching a brow as she grew entertained from the reply.

"Should I apologize?" The teacher took a minute her eyes peering with something more than dull interest,

words of dangerous desires crept at the back of her throat cooling as she took a gulp."I should apologize for not biting that tongue of yours"

Before Aurora could speak in objection the class room door creaked open,a body of students pouring in. Maleficent watched as the blonde stood, her face straight as she made her way to the back of the room. Maleficent chugged down the now cool coffee before she introduced the continued task from the day before.

Aurora opened her art book looking down she let the led of the pencil skim over.

Of the features on the paper Aurora drew light lines to the collarbones, creating the sensation she felt when her finger moved over the skin.


	3. Chapter 3

The Piece wasn't finished, in fact Aurora felt as if she wasn't even close to being done with the art work.

The paper formed a clean set of lines and shades that like a carving, molded the woman's sharp and soft features together in sync, the work that caused fingers to rub with dark lead as they moved across pale white skin. Fingers that moved meticulously over once, twice, her frame bathing in the light strokes she made against the paper.

It became evident the techniques of Aurora, the illustration morphing into what seemed to be turning from a sketch to a photograph.

The shape of slopes and streams moved across the canvas allowing brilliant sapphires to critic it's smallest missteps, as thin fingers erased and then drew, erased and then drew on once again.

The repeating action was not a choir to Aurora, it was necessary.

Her closeness to the work had attracted other student's who only whispered praises as they passed by the work, the blonde blocking all the nonsense out as she usually did.

However her breath would catch in her throat as a familiar scent would pass by her nose, heels stopping slowly and the heat of another standing above her. Aurora knew the teacher was behind her but wouldn't look up yet, her drive to continue drawing made her want to touch the actual figure of her attraction.

If had moved anywhere closer to her the blonde knew she would break the solid narrow pigment core of her pencil and stand from her seat, she was persuaded that if she looked up into frosted evergreen's her arms would grab the figure and pull of her clothes right there in the class. Aurora was set on the fact that if she even slightly turned her head and caught a glimpse of slit skin, her lips would press against it without any restraint.

When the woman continued on looking over other works and speaking about the pieces, a action she did not take with the blonde, the student felt as if she could finally breathe the cool air brushing over the paper and allowing eraser shavings and extra lead to pour further onto the desk and then the classroom floor.

Collecting her tools, which included a thick square eraser who's edges were shaved and darkened with black lead from the pencil Aurora had been drawing with along with the supply of broken and sharpened black pencils, she stood from her seat slipping the art book into the black bag. This time she wasn't the last body in class, rather she was one of the first.

Even though her thoughts begged her to stay and to see how seriously the teacher had taken her previous actions hours before her focus lied on finishing the piece of work.

Aurora reached toward the door pulling the small flat phone from her bag and hoping to play some music before her next class would began. As the white coded head phone reached the skin of her earlobe Aurora was stopped. A unique voice slipped into her ear faster that the actions to continue putting the device into her ear were responded by her arm. She turned moving a step back so that the other student's could continue walking out of the room, their eyes looking at her as if wondering if she was in trouble or had some type of eyes rested on the seated teacher who remained quite until the final student exited the room. The blonde remained in the same position mostly because she was waiting for the teacher to say something which she hadn't until the room was empty.

"What is it ?" The blonde tried to ask as politely as she could trying to hide the eagerness to both leave and trouble the teacher with more questions.

"Your work...could I look at it?"

A brow lifted in question as Aurora heard the woman speak.

Why was she so eager to see the piece? Why did it all just sound like a excuse for the teacher to talk with the student more?

A smile, small and curious, crept on Aurora's lips as she turned blue waves to the black bag around her shoulder letting her hand shuffle through the organized papers skipping over them as she griped onto a the sheet. Not minding the fact that her hands were dark with lead the student moved to her teachers desk viewing green emeralds slide from her face along long pale arms to the paper onto her desk.

Aurora removed her hand and looked back at the woman watching as a stiff expression relaxed, eyes widening just slightly as they ran over the paper slowly following all the lines that the student had formed so carefully with her pencil.

"It's...ummm"

She took a gulp letting the gasp that had lodged in the middle of her throat further down, lips moving over one another before any words were able to form at the back of her tongue.

"It's very precise"

Again the voice steered it's way into the drums of the blondes ears allowing a growing confidence to form.

"I have a great memory for things that attract me ."

Eyes met her own as a small smile formed on Aurora's lips. "I have to be going" She broke the silence cutting off the woman's train of thought as she looked back at the illustration. "Of-course" Dark nails skimmed over the paper holding the edges as arms slender and toned moved out holding the paper and waiting for the student to take her product back.

Taking the crisp thick paper with a hand Aurora let her warm fingers slide over the teacher's tips, touching cool ones.

"I'm glad that you're impressed" Was all that the student spoke allowing her voice to resonate through the vast classroom as hues of dark and shimmering blues aimed directly into gazing forest, ones that only challenged on with a long look.

Viewing the body as the petite figure put the work back into her bag as she made her way out the room Maleficent sighed hearing the door click. She had meant to say so much more about the work but was so taken back that the words couldn't come fast enough or even at all.

School went on as it should and the end of her college day came quickly, especially since her mind lingered on the idea of finishing the work and the reaction of , a recollection that brought a soft smile to her lips every now and then.

Today Aurora didn't long to head home so quickly. The reason lied in the fact her father had told her to come home early for a family dinner. Even having the audacity to call her college and remind her, a action that struck more than one nerve with the artist who hated the silent and vague talks with her so called family with people that like her father craved for the money and luxury, well almost all.

Her grandmother was a riot, the old woman had no filter and Aurora enjoyed that the snow haired woman would draw over topics of her fathers faults all while insulting the bland foods we would be served every year, every party. The blonde remembered how red her father had gotten a few years back when her grandmother spoke of his paranoia and obsession with strange things that he had no use having. The idea of her father getting embarrassed and flustered all while not being able to say anything in objection brought a smile to her face.

The college is filled with little gate ways and areas, deciding that she would rather spend her time searching the school than head home Aurora gathered her things moving through the building tracing the outer area.

After a long hour or so the blonde found the most blissful sight.

Within the depths of the school far in the back of the large modern building was a overflow of green, species of plants as varying as the sharp blades of grass that stood straight despite their soft textures, a small building was shielded behind the green that sprouted both tall and short among that heights and walls of the small green glass house.

Aurora was tempted to search the little deserted green house but found no reason to do so as soon as she saw it, resting her neck to the side Aurora found a old bench, made of gray cement that was cracked and dull lacking the luster she was sure it once possessed. Like the building a few feet from her, the blonde viewed turning green plants lacing through the sleek and chipped cracks of the structure who's legs stood thick and stable onto the grass.

Sitting onto the bench Aurora leaned back allowing the thin air of herbs and green pass through her nostrils giving way to further inspiration and relaxation. The girl was happy, the area was showered with deep and light spectrum's of green exploring through curves both sharp,rounded and jigged each shape unique and individual.

Through her entire life the blonde was fixated on the idea of nature, how true it could be to itself and thrive through the hardest times.

Even though the area had been abandoned, greenery was still able to flourish through the area covering it entirely in the various shadows of expressive species. If truly people could become as dedicated to the concept as Aurora was she was sure the human race would be less rigid and hazy eyed.

She sat down and continued to sketch letting the black bag filled with her other books and papers rest onto the grass next to the sitting stool. Minutes and then hours passed. The work was nearly finished as Aurora began adding shades of green and brown into her piece, bringing to the woman a light predominate through every sleek move Maleficent would make.

The crackle of the sky halted her continuation however, like a warning call the skies rumbled again and the blonde took the signal. She packed her papers into the black bag, closing all the opened pockets and zippers.

Maleficent had spent too long at school, she was used to finishing work on time and the fact that she had spent her entire previous night thinking on Aurora had halted her progress. After hours of fixing and checking papers and portfolios the woman was finally done. Packing her bad with essential papers she need to look at the woman pulled out her car keys and tossed a cup of coffee, brought to her by Diaval earlier in the day, into the trash.

She had parked her car in the back of the school since the art room was located in the back of the college, the reasoning seemed good but truly the parking lot was further back than she expected. In actuality she wanted to shift the change to the front parking lot where everyone else car was but Maleficent was used to it and truly hated so much company and the labor of having to find a parking spot, like Diaval explained, just seemed to bothersome in introspect.

Reaching the back door the woman heard a sound ringing from the corner of her ear, it seemed distant but strange, most teachers and students if not all had gone home by now. Holding onto her bag and discarding the desire to head home and drown herself in warm water Maleficent followed the voice. The walk was far and with every step the voice grew louder and more familiar.

The teacher reached a back door, one that seemed old and hardly touched turning the knob she peaked her head out only to be greeted by rain pouring softly onto her hair.

"Shit!" she cursed not realizing it was raining.

She turned her head to view a familiar blonde dancing in the rain, something that held such romance and innocence. Long locks twirling with the body that moved through the water, fingers skipping over large plant leaves and bare feet moving over the grass.

She looked breath taking, wet and beautiful with a smile that suited her too well complementing the sunshine of her skin.

" " She spoke without even realizing.

The head of wet tresses turned toward her the smile remaining but softening. " "

Maleficent looked at her concern growing.

"What are you doing he..."

"Would you like to dance with me?"

The teacher was cut off with a even stranger question. "Don't be childish" the stern tone came out with humor hinting behind it.

The blonde only smiled wider after hearing the older woman's comment. She walked over to the door taking the reluctant teachers hand and yanking her into the warm rain that collided with following cool air. "Miss. Rose!" The woman was surprised as she felt the strength of her brilliant student. She didn't mind the restrictions of the teacher who looked like a caged bird finally free but not sure if it was safe to fly.

"Call me Aurora" the blonde whispered as she pulled long arms around her waist.

The woman's body remained stiff as Aurora held onto her wrist keeping them in place as she swayed her hips with the rhythm that sounded of showering rain.

"Can you not move?" the question was of humor as it lingered in the teachers ear playing at her lips to smile.

"I can..." she assured moving in closer as she opened her clenched hands letting them hold the student's waist. "Just not with student's and in the rain"

"Well there is a first time for everything Maleficent"

A brilliant smile wide and white formed on ruby lips "My, doesn't that just roll off your tongue" The blonde smiled as well, a look that was filled with more than just humor. "I've been practicing"

"Really?" The response was hummed as Aurora felt her body being pulled in, she enjoyed the contact but wanted to play with the teacher.

Taking one hand from her waist the blonde twirled from the hold, skipping lightly.

"Isn't it so beautiful?" She spoke as she moved around Maleficent , the woman smiling while she viewed the vibrant student. "It is" Her eyes traced moving legs and a soft moving body.

"Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aurora" The teacher spoke her voice posing more concern after the few minutes she watched the girl dance. "It's not healthy to be soaked in this weather, lets get back inside" Maleficent waited till the ball of radiance simmered down giving a soft pout before reverting her expression back to the usual calm one. "Hold on one minute" The woman listened allowing herself to walk to the school door where she had exited from and wait until Aurora came from the greenhouse. The young girl held her large art bag around her shoulder connecting a soft gaze with the teacher who now held the door opened particularly soaked but not as much as Aurora.

"Why would you choose to dance in the rain" The question was asked with soft amusement as sharp forest greens looked ahead into the empty school building that was only occupied by their two bodies. "I...don't know" The truth was blunt and the student couldn't find better words to form a answer that could be longer with depth and reasoning. Maleficent didn't respond at all rather her thoughts had ran to how the student would get dry, just with a peek of her eyes she could see the peeking skin and bra easily shown through the wet white top. Aurora on the other hand knew the anxiousness that was growing in her art teacher however her mind hadn't concluded on why.

"Get in and dry yourself off " Maleficent broke the silence as reached the familiar door, slipping her key into the hole and moving it quickly, warm air pushing past them lightly giving way to a heated large class room.

"I would think you would be home by now " The woman followed behind a slow moving student who only hummed in a vague response.

Aurora didn't want to speak just yet, hearing the woman revert back to her last name just agitated her more than it was supposed to.

"I was not surprised that you didn't dance with me" Long legs hoped onto the top of a front desk not minding the water that covered a wooden form later after. Facing her teacher who attempted to busy herself by taking out already finished work Aurora continued letting her words move, in a even deeper tone with the clicking shut of the class room door. "But I was disappointed to say the least"

"And why would expect your teacher to dance with you? I mean..." Maleficent looked up a deep gaze reaching already curious ones that had been searing through her body for moments now, her look was narrowed with a hint of confusion. The woman still couldn't summarize for herself why the young student who had been so quite for a few months decided to act so rash. Blinking her eyes to clear them as she attempted to clear her thoughts Maleficent spoke again. "Why would you expect me to kiss you back? Mmmmm? Why would you even think that..." the words hitched in the back of her tongue as eyes viewed the slender figure leapt off the desk and close to her own. "That...it's okay to draw your teacher as a piece of your attraction"

"I would expect such things to be okay because I love you"

"Don't be silly Miss..."

The deep chuckle that escaped her lips were shut with blazing flames that intimidated just slightly the strength keeping the brunettes spine up right.

"Don't try to think that your words of I'm a teacher and so on will change how I feel about you"

"Why should they not change your feelings...Aurora? Shouldn't boundaries be enough to inform you what is off limits" The blonde gave a weak smile in response to the fierce words that Maleficent intended to pierce the student's hope, to break down any dangerous thoughts she had concerning the fragile girl.

"Boundaries do mean alot" Green's rose lower and then back up hearing the change in Aurora's composer, she seemed calm and slightly hurt. Maybe her words were working. Though it was a bad thing to think that she was hurting such a pure thing Maleficent knew that the only way for her to get over the strange feeling that bubbled beneath her skin whenever her eyes would meet blues, she had to cause pain either to herself or Aurora, if the girl was even serious about this entire love thing. "They used too...but " small hands rested on a metal desk a brisk action the caused the response of Maleficent backing away ever so slightly. The light gulp that moved down Maleficent's throat was barely audible but Aurora heard it, she knew it meant more than that her teachers throat was dry. "Do you intend to continue?" A deep voice cut through the blondes observations, her head looked up from the desk reaching the strong structures of a pale face, one that seemed to be holding more strength than it usually possessed. "Is there a way to cure love, because if there was you can believe that I would have taken it." Maleficent sighed at the girl's comment which only answered her question with a prominent "No"

"I..." The girl's mind scrambled to collect the words that were threatening to make their way over her tongue and crack the rationality she had collected over the past few minutes.

"I would like to simplify it all for you but...even for me I haven't completely put together the reason why. Every time I see you I loose my composure." Maleficent inched forward just a bit listening more intently to the student's words as she spoke, sharp ears cut off all other sounds except the soft tone that spoke. "It's taken me 22 long years to build this barrier and within such a short time its been broken. And i know you have no idea how you did so" she laughed lightly at the silliness of her words and the questionable look the pinged in the older woman's eyes for just a minute. "When I see you...it all just...just feels okay. You know i haven't laughed so much and as hard as I did with you earlier this morning, ever"

Maleficent backed away again viewing the girl's cold fingers slid. "You don't have to run away you know" The deep greens darkened at the comment. "Who says I'm running" her voice held challenge. Aurora just smiled moving her hands closer to the edge of the desk, the end furthest from the structured form sitting in leather. "Won't you just accept it. You know i won't give up and I'm pretty sure you don't want me too either" The teacher rose a brow in response, the student's words held truth that she was afraid related to her train of thought at the moment.

"Change you clothes...and head home" The subject was changed that quick, the brunette rose from her chair the long locks slightly damp and dry from the warm heat that circulated through the room. She allowed her figure to move past the desk as vibrant ice traveled with her form. "Is this how you run?" The question caused the tall figure to nearly lose ground. "Is she just so brave?" The woman thought to herself turning to the student that walked over to her swiftly. "I don't run Aurora" The repeated statement held more of a groan as the student moved her body even closer Maleficent backing a few steps in response. "So you hide then?" Innocence was assisted by her tone, one that made the teacher want to both laugh and pin her petite frame down. "Do you bother ever one you like, like this?" "No" she hummed taking another step as Maleficent danced her way back a few, unaware of the approaching black board. "Your the only one i like so I guess not." "Mmmh great. I feel so lucky" Her voice hitched in a cool sarcasm which was only masked by the heavy tone of her agitation.

"Aurora" Maleficent softened her own tone that is usually low and frightening, to seem reasonable to the young student who was far to fixated on the idea of them. "This is dangerous and you must understand that if you were to drive into this. If i were to allow you, there will be very heavy results" "Okay" Maleficent blinked surprised by the simple statement. To her it was becoming glaringly obvious that Aurora wasn't catching on at all.

"Aurora"

" "

Maleficent sighed loudly letting her hand to move through now dry locks the hair falling to the left of her face and framing it well. Aurora only gazed at the simple and beautiful action, she enjoyed the way plump lips moved open and closed, the way green eyes locked onto her own as they observed her closely. The way Maleficent was so close to her. "I've never felt this way for someone not even my parents" The woman looked at blue eyes surprised in humor, her lips opened and released a soft sound that echoed through the room. "I would hope you wouldn't feel such a way for your parents" The student pouted knowing that the teacher knew her words well but decided to turn it into a soft hearted joke.

"I'm serious" hands grabbed the teachers small waist pulling their bodies in a soft breath that was laced with the sweet aroma emitting from the blonde inches from her, the teacher decided to speak.

"So am I" The whisper was intended to create emphasizes but only tickled Aurora's nose once the soft heat hit her skin.

"Do you think this is fun?" "yeah and I also think you should just say yes"

Although a soft smile crept across her face, although blonde soft tresses framed the pink cheeks and exposed the rays of sunlight that surrounded her every move,Aurora was growing impatient with here-self and the woman in front of her. She waited silently like she has been for the past few months, allowing the precise teacher to trace over her every feature, search her eyes looking as if for a motive, a reason. "Do you not trust me?"

"How can I?" The comment held more than a simple reply to her question, it was as if the woman was speaking past her, to someone else or others. And seeing that clearly Aurora grew agitated, it came clear that the woman wasn't just rejecting her because of her ethics or role as a teacher, rather she figured that the woman was basing all her responses on other aspects. The idea just angered the blonde that felt the grit of her teeth together, the sound gaining Maleficent's attention, snapping her from what ever moment she was lost in.

"Are you really saying no to me?" A sharp brow lifted in question, the teacher didn't know how to exactly respond a 'yes' would have been appropriate but then again it would be a lie. Before her mind could even put together a reasonable explanation. "Damnit Maleficent, I'm trying so hard to hold back my desire to take you right now and it feels like you speaking past me." The brunette was nearly yanked from her thoughts by the heightened hurt voice, her eyes snapped to blazing blues that looked back at her. "Who...what ever it is that your talking to isn't me. In this moment I need you to realize that I'm not joking and that...that I'm not whoever you're thinking about right now"

"I'm not thinking of anyone"

"Please save me to morals and stiff statements, don't think you can just go back to that tone after all I've admitted and try to trick me." Aurora released a sigh that sounded more like she had been punched in the stomach. The blonde released her hold from from the teachers waist, Maleficent expecting the girl to turn and leave. She knew that all the student had caught onto was the truth but not entirely. She did see Aurora, just not the way she knew that she was supposed to.

The woman turned just a bit hoping to make it to her desk rather than allowing her hands to stop the blonde. Her hopes were stifled when two warm hands cupped her face turning them to face tear brimmed eyes. She took a thin breath in her chest rising in surprise, Aurora was close, so could feel the girl's warm breath hit her cool lips. Deep emeralds widened as the sudden contact seemed to stand in time, frozen. The force of the small figure pushed her own against the black board, eyes burning with despair and anger. The emotions that crept to the weak smile on the blondes face was justified, Aurora was right, she had ever reason to be angry. Maleficent knew her rejection wasn't righteous at all. Blues pierced through the heavy wool that hung over the teachers true emotions revealing a worry and lust that were all meant to pass on, never to be seen or heard of.

And then she moved again, and their lips touched.

Aurora opened her lips,then closed them gently. Maleficent paused for a moment, the aggression she was expecting not even close to how she felt at this moment. The blondes lips were soft,smooth against her own and just barely damp. Maleficent could feel her mouth open in response the girls warm hands moving to the back of her neck, circling behind her neck tangling her fingers into dark locks. The tall figure sucked in a breath as a wave of arousal spun through her when Aurora pulled in closer. For the time it all tasted too perfect, felt too good. And it all was. Within the split second their lips met they were pulled away.

Eyes opening the teacher viewed the girl quickly grab her bag and hurry out the room. This time she didn't waste any moments to think whither it would be the best to let the student go, instead she followed behind letting her heals clack against the hard school floor. The blonde wasn't far ahead when maleficent saw her leaving the way they came in earlier, the old door squeaky as she pushed it open. "Aurora" The name escaped her lips easily as she reached the door catching up to the wet student who didn't mind the water at all. Taking the girl by the wrist Maleficent stopped her from continuing, turning her around to be met by vibrant blue skies that darkened with soaked black lashed and water that had not come from the crackling skies. "What is it?" her voice was lower and straight.

Words hadn't moved passed ruby lips, Maleficent just allowed her hands to cup the girl's face and pull her in closer pressing her body against Aurora's. The blonde responded hungrily letting their tongues meet. The touch was momentary but the spark that erupted inside of Aurora making her moan into the teachers mouth was all real.

Maleficent slid her tongue between the student's lips again, and felt the woman's tongue gliding along her own, spinning round it. Moving over, leaning against Aurora's frame and moaning as well, allowing her hands to twine in golden locks, lips opening wider. Their tongues fought back and forth for a minute as the brunette felt slender legs press against her own clamping down, the brave girl grinding herself against the teachers tall frame. Maleficent moaned into Aurora's mouth once again letting her tongue press between blossom lips.

Aurora held on tighter letting herself drown into the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really don't mind you finding me, and you know- " Aurora declared while looking up at Maleficent. She imagined that her own eyes ocean waves gliding over the sands of a beach, reaching for the deep forest that looked down upon her. "- Kissing me," she finished, a blush pinking her cheeks at what must have been a pause in her train of thought.

Maleficent took in the last bits of air she left in her lungs from when she had chased after the student. To the teacher, Aurora was growing even more alluring and bold with every movement. The way the woman's golden blonde waves moved with the tilt of her head, her arms and legs graceful, and especially the way she moved her lips explained more than any words that could have been spoken between both of them. Aurora was art in motion.

The deep glow of icy blue that edged on the borders of her eyes, the soft curves of her lips that seemed to form a unintended smile, or even the way her skin burned a soft pink against exposure to the cold rain… all of Aurora rekindled a flame inside Maleficent. It was a flame she thought had long died out.

Aurora was causing this light to grow unbelievably wild, and it was becoming threatening to the woman who it was stored in.

And yet, Maleficent allowed her eyes to skim over the girl's form. From her lips to her cheeks, the features were stained in pink, a color similar to the tip of Aurora's button nose.  
>She held back the desire to kiss the girl as she did minutes earlier; the desire to press her lips against the pink blossoms that had been pulled into a light bite between white teeth, growing cold with the raindrops sliding over their skin.<p>

"You should head home," she whispered, the words still seeming loud in the quiet regard between both women.

Aurora's lips quirked in confusion, not understanding why the moment must end. She knew that her teacher was scrambling over busy thoughts and the sight was amusing to her keen eye.

Maleficent's finger tips tapped against one another silently, her body stiff as if holding itself back from something.

Her behavior was nothing like the average person, whom would most likely would be sweating, nervously scratching, or something very evident. Rather, her movements were subtle, and if not for the peaceful bubble that they currently resided in, Aurora wouldn't have thought them strange.

Her astute, artistic mind continued to take in her teacher's every move, acknowledging the turning of her body, and the movement of her feet as they made their way towards the rusty door once again.  
>She didn't bother speaking yet, for all the questions she had were easily answered by the taller woman's feigning movements.<p>

The rejection of eye contact, the hushed atmosphere, and even the sudden quietness; all of it was painting a picture. It was an image that didn't represent the older woman being worried about Aurora getting home, but instead of the woman holding back.

"So is this how lover's act?" Aurora questioned lightly.

A soft smile grew on her lips as she saw Maleficent steps hitch for a moment before her feet continued on, and her hips regained their typical swaying from left to right.  
>"Lovers?" The response came after a low cough moved past the older woman lips, while her feet still moved towards to their unknown destination.<p>

Ignoring the freezing, wet locks of her hair that poured over her shoulders, Aurora took faster steps toward the retreating figure. She wanted to put her hair up, but more important at the moment was the woman that she desired to stay.

"Might I be mistaken about something? I mean…" With a brave move she allowed her arms to wrap around her teacher's small waist, halting Maleficent's progression.

The sound of a gasping intake of air filled the empty hall.

"Don't they hold one another like this?" Aurora's voice held a innocence that related in no way to her actual intentions. Her fingers slid over the softness of the soft shirt that covered Maleficent's taut abdomen.

With every movement of the brave girl behind her, Maleficent could feel the pressure and heat in her heart rising. "Aurora," she warned, chest heaving. The girl's hand moved up to slide the curtain of her dark hair behind her stiff shoulders.

"And don't they kiss each other all over?" the mischievous blonde inquired, ignoring her shaky request to stop. Instead, Aurora rose on tip-toe, and tilted her head to allow moist lips to meet the still-damp nook of Maleficent's neck.

The action was only responded to with a moment of stillness, so Aurora kissed the woman's skin twice more before being stopped.

"Don't," Maleficent nearly begged, and turned around to face the girl who would steal her heart. She held onto Aurora's hand and moved it away from her body.

Aurora rose a brow, wondering what emotions swirled behind the dark shades of the green eyes that seemed plaintive and hesitant all at once. Instead of receiving a reason why she couldn't touch Maleficent, she was given the view of the teacher's backside as she moved away once again.

She watched Maleficent open class room door and enter, and followed behind. "My aren't we in a hurry?"

Upon hearing the mocking tone, Maleficent dropped the book she had planned to put into her bag. She sighed and turned towards the insistent young woman.

Her piercing eyes met Aurora's. The student leaned against the door, her lips pursed stubbornly.

"You should be heading home too, Aurora,"  
>Maleficent stated as if it were the obvious next step, and moved her attention back to the book. It plunked into her bag with a sound of finality.<p>

"You're no fun, Miss Moore," Aurora chided before she walked over to the desk. Maleficent had cleaned it of almost all the papers and stuffed them into her large bag while she made her way over, so she slid her bottom onto the edge and sat. Leaning her head back drew the damp waves of her hair over her shoulder, and gave a clear view of her neck and chest.

Maleficent's gaze moved from her bag to the girl perched on the desk, the view causing her to stop momentarily.

Aurora knew she had gotten the woman's full attention, and wasn't willing to let it slip by now; not after everything that had happened today. Turning her body quickly, she reached out and took hold of Maleficent's chin. Her teacher's dark lined eyes widen in shock. "You should at least kiss me before saying goodnight," she pouted.

Maleficent couldn't control the smile that burst forth at Aurora's coquettish pouting. Her hand grasped Aurora's wrist, and removed the girl's hand from her face.

Turning the cold hand over, Maleficent gave a small peck onto the back of it, letting her lips meet the tender flesh. Breathing in, she felt heady with the scent of the girl's perfume, and released her hold to look back up. "Goodnight," she murmured.

Her expression disappointed, Aurora watched the teacher take the bag over her shoulder and make her way to the door. She'd lost this part of the game, that was for certain.

"Goodnight to you too, Maleficent," she whispered as the woman's body moved out the door and into the hall.

Once out of sight, Maleficent clutched at her chest and took in a full breath of air. 'My god, how will I fucking survive?' she wondered while hurrying to her car. She needed to distract herself from the alluring girl she'd left behind, and her heart and mind warred about turning back.

Aurora waited before she made her way off of the desk, still disappointed but now curious.

"To think… I make her nervous," she chuckled to herself. Her blue eyes skimmed over the desk, widening as she viewed the glimmering silver of room keys. "Nervous enough that she even forgets her room keys…"  
>A wide smile of happiness spread across her face, her heart pounding with joy as she took the keys into her hands.<p>

'Maleficent Moore, you make me act so brave,' she thought, taking in a the scent of the room around her. The aroma of art supplies and some lingering sweetness of Maleficent's perfume was all she needed to bolster her courage once more before making her way out of the room, locking the door behind her.

Pulling into the driveway of her family mansion, Aurora exhaled loudly and prepared herself for the unwanted attention of her visiting family members.

Tucking Maleficent's silver keys into her bag, she exited the sleek car and the doors before moving up the stone driveway and up to te entrance.

Once at the large front door, Aurora took in the glowing lights that beamed bright in comparison to the dark night. The light had all the promise of loud noises and regaling dinners, and it made her cringe internally.

Moving her house keys into the lock and turning it the student felt the warmth escape the home, making her still damp hair seem even colder. In her mind, she hoped that her grandmother and other family members had already left. If they'd already gone, she wouldn't have to deal with so much talking, hugging, and all the extra… extra.

"Aurora honey, is that you?" her mother's voice called out from the depths of the mansion.

She hardly heard it, but was distinct enough for her recognize. Aurora wasn't one for yelling, so she simply closed the door and let her eyes roam the grandly decorated home as she made her way to the massive dinning room.

To her chagrin, almost everyone was still here. She spied her little cousins, prim in their suits as they sat in the living room.

However, the dining room table seemed deserted, with most of the family members spread throughout the house.

Hiking her school bag further up her shoulder before it could slide any further down, Aurora made her way to the living room. She practiced a charming smile, and viewed her family members one by one.

They turned to her, smiles on their faces; aunts and uncles already getting up from their chairs.

"Aurora!" a tall man spoke, his dark suit and plain tie gave away nothing of his up beat personality.

She took in the hugs and various scents of her family members, a task that seemed to go on forever and made her variably nervous and nauseous.

After apologizing for her absence and explaining how she had forgotten about the entire arrangement, Aurora was forced to sit and listen to a marathon of stories and tales. Once the explanations seemed to finally reach a close, she excused herself and made her way upstairs.

Finally, Aurora felt like she could breathe again. What surely must have been only twenty minutes downstairs seemed more like hours.

Her room was freezing cold due to the open windows, which blew billowy white cotton curtains aside. Placing her bag on the ground near the room's door, Aurora made her way to the windows, shutting each one.

Once the breeze no longer engulfed the room with it's chilling breath, Aurora took off her shoes and placed them in the orderly arrangement she preferred, near her closet.

Once the temperature in the room was no longer arctic, she made her way to her personal bathroom. When in the white room accented with plush green towels and a thick shower curtain, Aurora took off her clothes. She didn't mind the large glass mirror that exhibited her nude form' rather, she often found herself more comfortable with nudity than her family, a hallmark of her creative mind. At long last, she made her way into the shower, washing off the rain residue and strange scents that remained on her form.

Once out of the shower, Aurora made her way back into her room, grabbing a white Kimono to wrap up in. The noise downstairs had calmed down, which indicated that most if not all of her family had gone on their way.

Too tired to find her hair dryer just yet, she found comfort on the edge of her bed, and let her back hit the soft mattress. As she closed her eyes slowly, the image of one woman formed, as it always did. It was no wonder the Aurora could draw her so well; Maleficent was the only thing ever present in her mind, as well as the only person always welcome there.

The thickness of her gorgeous dark hair, the plumpness of her lips, the sleekness of her sharp emerald eyes; everything on the woman is just… inhumanly beautiful. Getting just a taste wasn't enough.

Knowing that Maleficent's lips had pressed against her own mere hours ago was another thing she simply couldn't get over; it was something that she needed more of.

The quiet and shy Aurora that always kept to herself had never once been so intoxicated with someone or thing. But now, she was. This strange teacher… this woman who ran from her loving gestures, as if being forced to.

Maleficent didn't seem like a woman who would run from anything, and yet whenever Aurora would draw close to her, she would pull back. Her movements held a reluctance, something that only made Aurora question more.

"I wonder what makes you hold back?" she spoke the question aloud the now warm air, that held faint remnants of shampoo and cactus.

Waking up wasn't as pleasant as Maleficent had planned. A throbbing headache was never a good accessory when heading to work, but she only had herself to blame for it. The night prior had been spent drowning herself in an entire bottle of whiskey, and smoking a whole pack of cigarettes.

She'd only done so when she couldn't get the thought of ripping off Aurora's clothes and making love to her on the metal desk out of her mind, a desire she prayed not to act out.

In addition to that stress, Diaval wouldn't stop scolding her about kissing Aurora. Though she repeatably told him she hadn't planned on it, the kiss was actually surprising in the way it seemed to happen all on its own.

Now, it was six o'clock in the morning, and Maleficent found herself right back near her class room door, shuffling through her bag. She was looking for the keys she thought were in her bag.

"Shit, where did I put them…" she mumbled, focused on her search. She was unaware of the young blonde that made her way toward the room.

Maleficent attempted to push what she thought were the right keys into the lock, and grabbed the knob to tug on it in frustration.

Instead of introducing herself with the expected sweet hello or good morning which would be expected, Aurora decided to take in the rare moment of the frantic art teacher.

Moving behind the distracted woman, Aurora let her body slowly move against Maleficent's back, and pulled the correct keys out of her back pocket.

The teacher froze as she witnessed slender arms slide over her own. Aurora's hands moved over Maleficent's as she put the keys into the knob and unlocked the door.

"Are you going in, Miss Moore?" she stepped back once the door opened.

The teacher looked blankly at Aurora, as if she didn't actually experience what just happened. "Morning," she chatted, and made her way into the class room.

Aurora followed, refusing to be ignored. "You left your keys here yesterday."

Maleficent looked up from the table where she pulled out the leather chair, and prepared to take a seat. "Okay," she replied blandly, looking briefly at the student before sitting down.

Moving forward, Aurora placed the keys onto the metal desk and lingered there. Her eyes ran over the head of thick brown locks and busy hands. "Still dizzy from yesterday, Maleficent?" she joked.

"Apparently," Maleficent retorted.

Aurora lifted a brow in humor. "I hope I wasn't too rash?"

The girl's words caused Maleficent to pause and she placed her pen down before lowering her head. "Your actions… were necessary," she murmured, her head still lowered as she lookedat the desk. "But, Aurora…"

Her hair back gently as her face rose to look up at the soft visage of pink and sunshine, a glow of warmth streaming from the now quiet blonde.

"If I were to become your lover, do you have any idea what I would…" A moment passed as the teacher attempted to appropriately arrange the nasty words that attempted to creep up the back of her tongue, "…do to you?"

Tired and dim blue eyes brightened with the statement, and Aurora lowered her body to meet her teacher's figure with close embrace.  
>"I can only imagine," she purred.<p>

The seductiveness of Aurora's reply nearly tipped the older woman over the edge she so desperately held onto, but then the young woman went even further. "But then again, you most likely won't do anything," she challenged.

As badly as Maleficent wanted to claim the student right there and then, to tell her to hold her sharp tongue, she knew that it would not be the best idea. Any moment, a student or another staff member could move through the class room door.

Aurora knew of the circumstance as well, and enjoyed the predicament. Standing upright once more, she made her way to the back of the room as she always did. Once seated, she allowed her eyes to reach a certain brunette's, and the teacher responded to the gaze with a small, but tempting smile.

The gaze was cut off as Maleficent turned her attention to the other students that moved into the room, as a bell shrilly rang that it was time for the morning class to commence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today, just like days prior, is a work day. However your projects are due next week Monday."She spoke, her strong voice bouncing off the walls,papers, and scattered desk.

Her fingers moved together over a flat stomach as she stepped back and forth. Long silken locks following behind her as a gentle wind picked up loose strands through it's wings, pushing them back as if they were snow feathers plucked from a dove.

No other statements were made, Maleficent made her way back to the black chair, pulling out the clunky form of leather and wood. Once seated, the room gradually, like a crescendo of a classical band of wooden instruments, increased in loudness each student indistinctly raising their voice to topple the person's a desk or two away.

Aurora basked in her intrigue, viewing the rather disheveled woman write down what she presumed most likely were notes, onto the crisp paper in a artificial cherry red. The usually well groomed chromatic head of burnt umber today held locks that appeared hastily tucked behind jeweled ears. Her attire would seem common if Aurora hadn't payed such close attention to the three dimensional sculpture known as Maleficent Moore.

The collar of her gray blouse remained in a loose manner, unintentionally, or so she secretly hoped, presented the unconstrained movement of gradual collarbones. The slopes of a long neck and gentle sternum whose path lower was obstructed by the thick covering of fabric. Mere specks of skin arousing the desire, a feeling that bubbled hot in the pit of her veins, expanding to capture as much of her radiating pheromones of the art teacher. A exposure that tugged Aurora's curiosity without satisfying it.

Maleficent shifted in her seat. The cushion was not hard, her bottom did not send a lightening of pain up her back. The thing that caused her to squirm was the radiation of heat belonging to her student's gaze.

A strained cry of anxiousness climbed up the base of her tongue pressing against her closed mouth. Aurora's deep stare alone was making her skin heat, hair standing. The look sending a warmth that moved from her chilled fingertips to elbows, and a neck. The sensation drying her throat despite the scorching black coffee she consumed in large gulps.

A dry cough finally passed between the gates of two red doors. Instinctively Maleficent moved her hand to her a action of interference her eyes instantly looked to the commotion of fallen art materials and laughter. And then, as if the student possessed a strong magnetic pull, Maleficent's eyes were drawn. As quickly as they met the pale blues she pulled herself away to something other than the enticing piece of work that gave her a faint but present smirk.

Maleficent rose on her feet, pushing the chair out while she made her way from behind the metal desk. There was no use trying to grade when her body wouldn't stop reacting to Aurora's unwanted attention.

As she usually did, the educator made her way through the spacious room tailored almost exactly to her working aesthetic of organization. Like water over a stream of rounded stones, rough and smooth Maleficent moved slowly, a presence of cautious attentiveness following her like the sweet mist of earth and floral that lingered into her skin.

Leaning ever so slightly over the students with respectable distance, Maleficent commented on the works of art. Oil painting, watercolor, even colored pencil and maker, giving the kind of criticism that didn't only make a person reconsider their work but in some cases want to change it completely, to start from scratch.

The woman is endowed with the capacity of reason, of rationality. Art is a mere concept in the wake if Maleficent's wonderment. Her lips stained in red lace, a passage which decorates every word, pronunciation, spark in glimmering greens combined into irresistibly charming being.

Aurora ear perked as they took in every word of her teachers speech even though they were not meant for her.

Pallid tips moving over papers, thick and thin, folding, skipping along rough bumpy and smooth materials. Everything the brunette did, her movements, voice is a interpretation in itself of art. Being in her presence is a kind of muse that remained, lasting and fresh as a cut.

The blonde turned back to her work which she continued to edit, paving a brush against the thin lines hardly seen in graphite.

She remained mum, a unveiling contrast in comparison to the nasty thoughts that rummaged through her mind, her especially clean appearance giving nothing away. A silent smile drew on her lips as she continued to illustrate, blocking the storm of cluttered voices. Only figments of Maleficent's speech seeping through the thick barriers of her concentration.

"Aurora?" The voice didn't belong to the woman of her desires or anyone she was familiar with. It was a deep intrusion, ruff and slightly cracked, a intimidating rumble that did nothing but strike her focus, burning through the prevalent image of a stoic brunette covered in nothing but flesh and rose.

Placing the brush down, Aurora took a moment to calm the frustration which peaked just slightly but then simmered down. With a dull smile she asked the handsome man what is was exactly that he needed. It was the quite guy who always sat next to her, he was fairly silent with a frightening yet strangely handsome visage. With raven locks and sharp blue eyes that moved to a nearly white tint, his structured jaws only posed as a even further feature to edit the exotic image of desire for so many girl. Many women who would swarm to his feet but not Aurora Briar- Rose. The man struck nothing of attraction or interest to the blonde, rather he was just another feature of the huge student body, a feature that stood out not only because of his wealth and status but also because of the airy silence that travels with his foot steps, lurking as if ready to engulf what ever it was that blocked his lips.

The conversation was vague, lacking a main purpose. The mans interruption had easily been drawn to the status of bothersome noise by the clever blonde.

Within a quick and sweet voice, edging on the gritting of pearly whites, Aurora ended the conversation. The exchange of comments was based on a question of creating specific brush strokes, a topic almost every art student knew. His basis for finding a foreign opportunity to speak with her was cut short with Aurora simple answer and execution.

A few minutes passes and the blonde's work was almost finished, well to her, the piece in the eyes of others seemed completed and elegantly done but to the abstract individual it was far from such a state.

The sound of heels, familiar, sharp, smooth against the marble below made their way over to her seat, the melody sending a spiral of happiness and a bravery, something Aurora lacked when out of Maleficent's presence.

The teacher had hoped to skip over Aurora and move onto the student next to her, but already predicting the uncomfortable situation it would pose the brunette canceled the idea from her mind. Not creating much of a distance between them, Maleficent leaned over taking a closer look at the precise portrait.

"You might have drawn something incorrectly Miss. Rose." Again the instructor reverted back to the student's last name, a behavior that bothered Aurora improbably. Long fingers pointed to a small brown mark located at the base of her neck between two sleek collarbones. The mark appeared nearly invisible, but to the keen orbs of the advanced teacher the mark was a outstandingly evident mistake.

Aurora moved her eyes over the long arms that traveled along the large portrait, the woman's skin feeling the marks of glowing gazes over her ligament. She looked at the mark for a split second before her nude lips formed into a blandishing smile. Aurora leaned back in her chair to get a better look at her teacher, eyes lowering to the location she drew onto paper and then back at the actual woman. Inches from her.

Silence, the careful kind moved like the soft current of ocean aqua, the surrounding dissent of sounds not disturbing them at all.

The blonde opened her mouth as if she planned to say something but the words would not settle completely. She let her tongue smooth over her white teeth, " Maleficent" Her voice was a hushed sound that was only to be heard by Maleficent. "If you do take a closer look." The brunette looked at her student with faint apprehension, letting the dust of worry flee when peeking blues gave a silent challenge. She smiled only for a moment allowing the captured air that had noticeably caught in her chest move out. " I am..." Maleficent lowered her heightened tone that grated against the thick gates of front fangs. "Certain, I would know what is on my own body."

Her tone was now hushed, the long frame still hunched, though slightly, over her work. Aurora took her own private time to look at the teachers round bottom, allowing her eyes to move over a slender back to a head full of voluminous thick locks. The woman could sense the eyes travel over her frame, and as much as she wanted to return the lust filled gaze with a kiss she didn't, she knew that in this exact moment she could not.

"Just take a closer look please."

A sigh was released. Was the student so sure as to tell the woman that she had not known the parameters of her own frame?

Maleficent moved in closer, giving the blonde a glimpse of attention which she neglected the girl all class. Looking at the exquisite piece of movement once more the teacher allowed her eyes to move along the work. Allowed them to view the outlines, depth and shadows, sailing over the waves of nutmeg and honey. The features themselves exceeded what beauty Maleficent saw within herself. The students art did not exhibit intimidation but rather care, a soft exuberance of sexuality, faint exposure of strength. The Distribution of wonder, serene yet stoic.

Had Aurora misinterpreted her features or had she?

Thin brows narrowed, the questioning and rationalization moving to the surface, a action that almost never occurred when it came to Maleficent.

"I would need more of your time, " her breathing was growing unpredictable as it took in more air.

Maybe she had read the girls intentions wrong? Was the daring student viewing her as a woman of soft edges and deep eyes?

Even the colors of green gave a dimension that she, Maleficent, thought no other would notice. A look of searing complexion and confinement poured from the rings of gold as they merged with engulfing emeralds, tar and consuming.

Dark nails tapped only twice onto the table, the tall woman lifting her figure from the desk. Aurora looked to her lifting a brow in confusion that was only clouded over with concentration.

There again, Aurora was not merely staring or responding to her teachers movement, rather she was reading them, piecing together a puzzle that Maleficent did not want her to finish. A puzzle whose pieces should have never been noticed.

Passing the tall man near Aurora, Maleficent glanced at the piece paying it little attention before reaching back to the front. Class would be over in a matter of minutes, but the time was not what swarmed her mind like scattering insects. What caused her heart to race, was that painting and the illustrator. The daringly dangerous girl who must have been born surrounded in venomous blossoms that lie within the light, Aurora a member of a species both fragile and strong. Contradicting in form.

With a bell, moving feet , the shuffling of papers, it all moved in like part of a film stuck on fast forward. Maleficent found herself caught in her thought. The portrait flickering with dashing emotions that both captured and unveiled too much.

The blonde must not know what she has done, she must not have calculated the level at which her fingers drew. The depths at which soft hands pulled up, the piles of aqua blinded with more than compounds essential for life.

"Maleficent." Aurora spoke, her hushed voice echoing like the shaking created by piano keys, the sound fading softly into a decrescendo.

The teacher looked up in a snap, her eyes a vivid exposure of surprise that changed like the paint coated over a wall of white. "Aurora." Maleficent breathed out as if the girls name was the safest sound she could make. The scent of something sweet dancing it's way to her sharp nose."Take a seat." The blonde complied, taking a seat in one of the front desk, placing the portrait on the top of a smooth surface coated with remaining pencil and paint residue.

She moved her feet to the side, Aurora, in a slow motion allowed her mouth to open slowly the skies of her eyes viewing the gorgeous figure. Maleficent moved from behind her desk slowly, each step holding a crumb of her frustration.

Opened eyes met the paper of life covered in the exposing light of hues that birthed a image of sacred messaging.

"What is it you're doing Aurora?" Her voice held no anger, even the sternness that commonly buckled her words with iron seemed to shed when their eyes finally met.

Aurora took a moment to savor the electricity that moved between them. A kind of natural phenomenon that allowed it's claws to rip through the thick air.

Aurora gave a smile, her response already created. Breaking the gaze for a split moment Aurora looked to the marble floor, a charming laugh sprinkling from her lips, griping the atmosphere into a slow waltz.

"The assignment of-course."

"No you are not." And Maleficent's tone cracked with frustration.

The teacher exhaled, moving her hand to her mouth before once again folding them. She took another set of steps reaching the desk and image, in a calculated movement the tips of fingers ran over the portrait as if she desired to feel the emotions smothered onto the paper in smooth lines and pigments.

"This..." The words caught in her throat, a taste of something sour rising as if bubbles onto her taste buds. "This is not me Aurora. This image is not me. I do not know what you think of me but I can assure you that I am not this..."

The blonde strands did not move, a head kept still as sharp eyes read the moving features of Maleficent's face. Features that although frustrated,maintained grace, a suave wave of enticement.

"Then who are you Maleficent Moore?"

Aurora did not receive a response. The woman looked at her and then back at the painting, trying to organize her own thoughts that now were sheathed into unfamiliar arrangements. "My life is simple. I am a teacher and... That is it." She resolved, taking down a dry lump of something worrisome.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Aurora whispered, taking the hand that glided across the page of colors gently. The woman flinched as if her finger was pricked by a thorn. She rose her frame drawing close, moving from behind the desk and over to the brunette.

Further words ceased. Allowing warm arms to carefully make their travel over soft slopes that formed a small waist, lacing her fingers to touch still cold hands. "Do you expect me to believe that the stories that lie beyond your deep emeralds, the tales, the wonderment, the enticing glow that lives within you . You want me to believe that it all is made of a simple life? Do I appear dull to you?" The question was asked directly into Maleficent's ear, nude lips allowing words to escape with a mist of warmth.

"Of-course not."

"Then why is it that you dare to push me away once more?"

Again, a silence moved between them. Aurora took the opportunity to run her fingers through soft locks, pushing the rich layers of chocolate behind the teachers ear more securely. The movement proved to be surprisingly comforting to Maleficent who had not pulled from the soft touch.

"The wonders I am certain I see in your eyes. The streaks of challenge, alluring curve of your lips when you pass a smile..." Blues met vibrant greens of mint and winter pine, eyes that tried to understand just how the youth could figure so much in such short time. "It's amazing. And although I don't understand much now, I am willing to learn and understand."

The brunette shook her head softly in opposition. "You won't be able to understand my life, in-fact you most likely won't be able to handle it all."

"But I could try. I would do anything for you."

A smile passed from her to the teacher.

Decisively Aurora crept her fingers down the woman's arm, wrapping both her arms around the comfortable positioning of Maleficent's waist. "You know when I saw you for the first time, it was in a large hall of over three thousand students and staff. I don't know what happened but I was instantly drawn to you." Aurora pulled in closer, her lips now nearly pressing against the teachers soft neck, warm and inviting.

"I told myself that no matter what, I would meet you not just see you from afar. I made sure I had your class even though I hadn't even learned your name." The blonde admitted, blushing only faintly at her abrasive intuition that lead her actions, overpowering her logical ideal. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't in some kind of idiotic infatuation with you. To make sure what I was feeling was not just ... just sexual."

Bright orbs looked at her, the sharp eyes decorated with thick lashes widening only momentarily with surprise and a ghostly intrigue. "But when I saw you and you were only inches , a matter of feet from me, I discovered that I was not just falling for your beauty." The assurance in Aurora's voice was fascinating to the teacher, Aurora seemed so certain with the concept she spewed."Everything about you leaves me breathless and gasping for more than air." Her speech quivered as moist lips desired to attack the product of her attraction, the woman in her hold. "You are the most..."

"Aurora." The teacher interrupted, the young girl's words causing her heart to race a speed she was not at all comfortable with.

"No. It's true. In my eighteen years of structure and rules, I've never done anything as careless as falling in love. If the concept was not a metaphoric interpretation, I most likely would have a fractured skull by now."

"That would be...tragic." A smile cracked on Maleficent's lips, her eyes traveling to the tightened grip around her waist. The girl hadn't let go since she had risen from the desk and her touch was beginning to spread a field of wildfire over the entirety of Maleficent's body.

"mmmh" Aurora sung pulling in even closer, if there was even a crack of space between them. "I could plead insanity. That seems far more rational than love."

"Would you like to plead it now." A brow arched as it usually does, expressing more emotion than the woman's simple words would allow.

"No, I am certain that I might consider it in the future but this moment, this love, it feels right. A kind of feeling that drives me to be so brave around you."

"And is that intuition strong enough to let you deal with me?"

"Well" Aurora smiled a glorious light that caused unknown butterflies to float in the depths of Maleficent's heart. "It's driven me to kiss you more than my rational mind would ever permit...so yes."

Maleficent was mum but her hands were not, they moved cautiously around unfamiliar territory, her mind yelling at her to hold back her attraction, but her body moved without restriction. Aurora could feel the hairs on her skin stand on edge with anticipation as Maleficent hands slid up her jaw, trained fingers, that had touched so many amazing pieces prior. Fingers that had touched many outstanding works that soared higher than anything Aurora could possibly give, those fingers found their way into locks of golden rays.

"You are brave then." Maleficent took the initiative, her mouth watering as Aurora leaned her head back while chilled finger traveled through the hair.

"Well, it's the only thing I've got when it comes to you Maleficent."

"..."

"I can assure you Aurora. You've got so much more. More dangerous qualities that even cause me to stop in thought."

The words sunk in deep when plump red roses pressed against her own. Maleficent's scent, the feeling of her warmth and soft lips, it all felt incredibly good and filling. In this moment Aurora knew truly, this woman held no more apprehension, Aurora knew in this second that Maleficent Moore was no longer just her teacher but her impeccable lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite being forced out of the classroom by her lover because of her additional classes, the jittery emotion that had constantly swirled through the blondes chest was stinging even more. She couldn't rid herself of the new passion she felt, a feeling that was so foreign to the student that it took her a couple of classes to recognize. When she made it to her chemistry class it was as if her mind simply resented the idea of focusing on anything other than Maleficent. The voice of her professor was mere mummer in comparison to the burning that lasted on Aurora's lips, the sensation of brunettes soft skin still fiery remained, like dew in the morning it stuck to Aurora's supple skin warming the flesh.

Often Aurora would find her fingers moving over her lips, tracing the area where Maleficent's skin met her own, her breath exchanged with her own,their heat melted into a pool of something sweet and daring. A genuine smile, faint and unusual to others who never viewed the millionaire's daughter dazzling grin, formed on her cherry blossom lips, like a stream following and never ending her eyes were consumed with the events that had occurred earlier in the day. The way her heart raced when Maleficent had asked her to give up, the way she took the opportunity once again to convince the woman of her intent, even the way her hands slightly shook when Maleficent had pulled her in. It all flew back like the rush of warm sun, melting the ice sickles that had clogged any joy from leaving her body. Her figure buzzed in warmth when Maleficent's face flashed through her memory, like a shooting star the woman's image gleamed an unearthly glow.

"Aurora." Her name was called and the blonde was sure this must have been the third time. She had responded the first time but hadn't caught on to what the boy was speaking of.

Aurora was doing the experiment like the teacher had requested and almost by instinct she was doing everything perfectly, despite her constant day dreaming. She usually would give the student's answers to questions and things that they stated were impossible to figure out, and she would do so with a plastered smile, but now it was becoming agitating. Not because the questions were unanswerable but because the blonde had a more desired subject she wanted to focus on.

Letting out a soft and unnoticed sigh Aurora turned her full attention to the continuing voice.

"Ye..."

Her words were cut short when she noticed the handsome classmate that sat next to her in art class now next to her in her chemistry class. Had she not noticed that he was in her Chemistry class before? Is she hallucinating?No. Of-course not. Maybe she was so caught up in thought she hadn't remembered his face. But even that idea seemed to far from Aurora's gathered skills. If this man was in her class she would know. Aurora could scan a room in seconds and notice every face, and this man's sharp features and ghostly eyes were physical attributes she would not forget. Could not forget.

Her light brows lowered in wonder, eyes taking a moment to collect all her suspicion before her mind could sort it all out. Not being able to figure exactly why a sickening bitter taste rose to the tiny buds of her tongue, Aurora skipped over the strange feeling and decided not to feed into her overly sensitive skepticism.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to focus the lens, I've been trying but it hasn't been working."

_Really. Lens?_ The idea was too childish. Even high school children knew how to focus a microscope lens and a college student can't?

"Did you adjust the focus? Clean the lenses? Make sure that nothing was blocking the passage of light?"

At her question a deep rumble roamed through the roam electing a chill down the woman's spine while exciting the other girls around, woman that apparently wanted to be with him, solely based on looks and status explained to her that all of the things she questioned him on were already done. That despite all the typical procedure he still couldn't focus the lens. Her uneasiness rose even more, but with a typical gentle smile that hid too well her agitation Aurora agreed. Moving closer to the man's microscope, hesitation edging her motion to slow, Aurora moved over, avoiding as much eye contact with the towering man as possible . Once she had easily adjusted the microscope focus she moved back to her already finished experiment.

"Thank you." He spoke, his voice again interrupting the girl's pleasant state of mind. Aurora turned to him and only nodded in response. As she turned back around he spoke, again. Aurora was not sure if she could stand the man company anymore, not only was he interrupting her blissful day dream of her gorgeous lover but his presence alone oddly made her want to squirm.

"My name is Nicklas."

He smiled awkwardly, it was strangely genuine and unsure, and unlike the uncertainty that warned her to stay away from the other student, she smiled back. A gesture that was momentary but oddly pure. It was not close to the kind of exhibition she would show Maleficent but it was not as cold as the look she gave to her fellow students and professors. Talking wasn't on her agenda however, in-fact nothing was on her agenda, at that moment all Aurora wanted to focus on was her lover and how many minutes it would take before she would have the opportunity to see her again.

Ending the conversation short with a simple explanation of her having to head off, Aurora packed her equipment and turned it in along with her finished data and lab report. Class was ending soon so she made her way out of the classroom, biding her teacher a light goodbye, after asking if there was additional work which ended up not being the case.

Her day was bland, consisting of scheduled classes, the unbelievable jumble of noise, and unnerving sensation of want. A kind of want that streamed heat from the beating muscle of her heart to the deep strings of blood vessels, from the regions of blue and red to the tips of her fingertips, her ears, and the ending point of her eyelashes. Everything in her craved for the woman, longed to be in her presence. It appeared clear to the student as she made her way through the halls of the large college building that she did not simply admire Maleficent, that she did not simple enjoy the woman's company but that she loved her incredibly. That despite the woman's stubbornness and unwilling to become hers for so long, Aurora's desire still grew. And with the acceptance came the ever flowing rush, a flood strong enough to burst through the protective walls of flesh.

As the school emptied quickly Aurora waited, taking her sweet time to plan how she would approach her now lover. She had always appeared so suave but that was only because she was sure, but now? Well she was at a complete loss. Should she simply waltz into the classroom, take Maleficent by the waist and pull her into a kiss? No. Of-course not, this isn't a romantic comedy or thrilling mellow-drama. She had to be realistic. "I'll go in and plant a kiss on her lips." Aurora spoke to herself softly, a mug of warm tea wrapped her pale hands, nails decorated in a clear sheen. This was her third cup. Since the first two cups hadn't seemed to exactly calm her nervous thoughts she opted for a third one. Once her feet settled into the marble right outside of Miss. Moors room Aurora found herself once again rethinking her plan over. _"Just kiss her. Gosh you guys are together ? yeah. Yes. you're lovers." _The blonde repeated to herself. Letting out a soft breath she relaxed her shoulders and prepared herself, which consisted of straightening her shoulders and everything else on her body._"She is your lover now. Yes. okay. She's mine." _Once the motivational speech created enough energy to help Aurora move her nearly cemented legs, the reminder ended.

Slowly she pulled the door open, the sound of a light squeak picking up as it widened there she was, the woman Aurora has longed for all day was sitting at her desk, hunched in a soft curve as her eyes focused on the papers below, she looked lovely. With rays of bright autumn light streaming its soft citrus hue through the blinds of the window, her long mahogany hair was washed in a bath that brought out the hues of rich bronze and ash brown, tints that mingled next to one another creating a symphony of richness. Biting the bottom of her lip Aurora fought back the spur of desire that flushed her entire form.

"Maleficent." She spoke, the woman turning to her and she continue. "How are you?"

Maleficent smiled in response, not sure how to take the image of her student bathed in the illuminating richness of vibrant orange and pink, a glow that emphasized her soft blonde tresses and the curves of her youthful figure. "Well, just grading some more papers. Is anything the matter?" Aurora shook her head 'no' and made her way further into the room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"Would you mind if I took a seat?"

Maleficent was not sure if she wanted the girl to simply sit and watch her, the way those eight simple words moved passed her lips seem to border for more than just sitting.

"No, go ahead."

Aurora took a seat in the front desk, the seat that was right in the middle row and seated directly in front of Maleficent's desk. Slowly the blonde melted into her state of comfort, she was used to viewing from a-far and when it comes to Maleficent, well, that is one thing she adored watching. Time progressed and she slid further into her seat, not of boredom but to relax her stiff the blonde hadn't caught onto was the teacher that also watched her every movement. The way her hips moved in the seat when she would extend her arms to stretch. The way she would instinctively move her soft pale fingers through long locks of dusted gold, the color hinting toward a light rose gold. Every little thing was drawing out the patience Maleficent had grown over her years of teaching. Aurora's neck, her supple lips, flushed cheeks, and long hair pouring from her head like aqua from a waterfall.

"Maleficent."

"Mmph?" She hadn't realized that she had stopped grading the papers and was now staring.

"Are you done?"

The brunette blinked and then looked down at the papers below. She was done but was over looking her work and making sure that she hadn't made any mistakes. Deciding that it was probably time to be done Maleficent dropped her pen beside the papers, tilting her head as she looked back at Aurora.

"If I said I was, would you leave?" The blonde smiled in response, taking her teachers grin as an invitation.

Lifting from her seat Aurora made her way over to her professors desk, her eyes locked on Maleficent's as she moved. Instead of stopping at the front of the desk like Maleficent expected Aurora decided to take another turn, Maleficent was her lover now, not that such a aspect affected her actions much. As the student traveled closer to her the brunette smiled in wonderment, moving back so that her chair allowed her to turn and face Aurora, her lover. " I was..." The soft tone came in as she inched closer. "Hoping you would pay more attention to me."

With that Aurora was close enough to move her body over Maleficent long figure. She leaned over, her hands moving over her lovers own, her fingers griping onto the side of the chair. Before the student could pass any other movement Maleficent's lips were on her own. Soft and pillowy they dragged out all the anxiousness Aurora felt, replenishing the thirst she had for the beautiful creature beneath her, attached to her by a simple touch. Maleficent pulled away from the spontaneously passionate kiss, viewing the flushed girl above her.

"Now you've got my attention Aurora."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews and awesome comments. I literally stalk reviews so... it means a lot to me.I updated early because I kinda just wanted to post this before i lost the drive. ****Oh and we get a glimpse, a lovely one, but a glimpse of Phillip. **

**Again comment and enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"This was so much easier in my head." The blonde admitted, her head lowering as she looked away from the striking teacher. Greens scanning the tightened grip around her hand and the arm of her leather chair, Maleficent listened, not completely sure why a smile grew on her lips as her ears caught onto the blushing blondes confession of her obstructed plans. But it did as her heart strangely twirled like light floating rain drops, the feeling never fleeting just settling into large bodies of water, pools of distant emotions the woman had once experienced. Satisfied with the small babbling the young girl had unnoticeably spiraled into, the brunette moved her hand from under Aurora's and placed it over the pale skin. At the action the blonde looked to her, question's swirling in a pool of crystal blue while another mixture brewed in an attempt to sort out the reasoning behind her movement.<p>

"You planned this?" Her voice soaked way into Aurora's pores, warming her cold figure in a glow that layered feelings of allure and desire, coating the girl in nothing but Maleficent's rich tone. "Well..." Moving her shoulders in a circular motion as if relaxing strained muscles Aurora continued, "I guess I'm so used to having to predict everything that I just don't umm...it's hard to..." Her words tripped one another as she attempted to collect them and form a sentence that related to the chaos in her heart and mess in her head. Biting her bottom lip in order to remind herself to stay retrained maleficent rose, long fingers running up Aurora's covered arms, her elegant limbs griping the girl softly.

"To act naturally, without any predictions and caution"

The blonde found herself locked in the unworldly woman that stood close to her, sapphires gliding over strong features that seemed to model mountains, her eyes sharp as he spikes of pine but soft as well. All the attributes along with the sensations that spread like wildfire from the woman holding her gently was enough to make the student feel light headed.

Maleficent's hushed words reached her ears as if the completion to the broken sentences that grinded over her tongue. Her hands moved to reach the woman's small waist once the entire situation had settled in her mind. She was in the classroom, Maleficent was only inches away from her and Aurora was certain any moment she would say something strange and break the incredibly steamy moment, so her lips pressed together as she contemplated what to state next.

"Would you mind if I helped you?" The student looked up once more, her thoughts being gladly interrupted but Maleficent. The woman read Aurora's question without any words moving passed those _tempting_ pink lips. "Acting naturally. With instinct." Aurora nodded, letting the blonde strands be pushed back behind her ear by Maleficent. Waiting for an explanation Aurora's mind hadn't payed mind to the teachers changing hands that shifted from her arms to her waist. In a quick motion Aurora's small frame was pulled against Maleficent's, before the girl could protest or even question at that, her lips were met by blazing carmines. As if deprived Aurora moved in as the woman had seconds earlier, she kissed Maleficent back, harder, her fingers digging into the brunettes soft skin as she moved their now connected bodies. Maleficent's hand moving to cup the side of her face, pushing a head of lush blonde locks lower as her tongue ran over plush blossoms. Aurora tilted her head, slowly opening her mouth to the woman's eager tongue, letting the soft muscle roam her mouth. The brunette nibbling impatiently at Aurora's sensitive skin, her tongue playing with Aurora's as she roamed, lowering her down to take in as much of the beautiful creature as she could. The passionate kiss molded into a ravishing dance, Maleficent being pushed against the black chalk board, now clear of any assignments, while the blonde slowly slipped her fingers beneath the woman's gray blouse meeting the silken skin beneath.

Maleficent pulled back taking in air as her eyes remained locked with the girl who only smiled, her deep eyes giving away the burning desire she felt. "I guess a little push was all I needed." The innocence that followed the girl's words were cunning in contrast to her actions. Maleficent smiled, her tongue coating her already wet lips as the feeling of Aurora's wondering hand indicated a change higher, the students warm finger climbing over the gentle slopes of the woman's figure.

"What are you planning?" Maleficent nearly growled as her patience strained, the blonde moving her body closer. "Even I don't know that...Maleficent."

The way her name rolled off of Aurora's tongue was like liquor, the mere sound making Maleficent slimly impaired. _This little... _Her thought was sliced short when the student's lips met her collar bone, white teeth nibbling down as her fingers hooked onto the top of Maleficent's lace bra, pulling. Between the deepening of her voice and buzzing of the small hairs on her flesh, Maleficent found the formation of words difficult. Her hands slid down the blondes waist to settle on her plump butt, squeezing and smiling as the girl maned softly. "Do you plan to..." The brunettes words were cut once again as the girl's teeth bit harder onto her skin. "Fuck me here?"

Aurora smiled as she looked up at Maleficent, her pink tongue sliding against the roof of her mouth and teeth, oceanic eyes contemplating whether the woman would allow her actions or not. "Would you allow me to?" The brunette smiled, biting her bottom lip and pulling in to the side of Aurora's ear. When her lips were millimeters from the student's ear she spoke, her voice soft while still doused in a bath of pure ecstasy. "No."

The blonde was not sure if she was completely upset as her heart sped. The woman's warm breath seeping through her skin, and as it had before the air heated her already a burning flesh. "Not here." Blues looked into brilliant forest, a moment of comfortable silence passed before Maleficent spoke once more. "My shirt Aurora." The blonde looked from her face to the slender torso that her hand was tell against. Quickly but reluctantly Aurora removed her hands, fingers gently slid down the toned stomach and soft skin. Aurora did not plan to let go completely however, she grabbed onto the waist of her teachers black trousers closing the space between them once more. "Then where ?" Maleficent smiled lowering her face and kissing the girl on her soft cheeks, "Somewhere I can make love to you all night."

Aurora was caught off guard. She had expected Maleficent to dodge the question or make a joke of it somehow, but the reply was so...so hot the girl wasn't sure she wanted to take the offer right there and then. "It's getting late." The brunette spoke, gently slapping the side of Aurora's thigh to wake her from her moment of thinking. "Kicking me out again?" The blonde turned, following the woman around the room with her eyes. "I would say..." The woman turned from the desk she was shuffling through to lean against its hard form and face Aurora. "I'm making sure my lovely...STUDENT...get home safely."

"Mmmph" Aurora smiled nodding as if she agreed with the woman's comments when truly, she heard the undertone of sarcasm. "And what would you do for your lover?"

"More than you could imagine."

The student moved closer aiming to lock her lip onto Maleficent's, that was prevented when her wondering blues met to watch on the Maleficent's hand the time flashing like a laser.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK!_ She thought betting her lip to stop the profanity from moving beyond the security of her thoughts. As much as she adores pressing her parents stiff buttons, her father was no joke. His scolding about her absence from the planned family dinner was one she did not feel like enduring once again. The man had spent at least two hours going over his authority, to an unknown family connection, and most of all his image, although it was his own family her father was still fixated on his appearance, even to his own family members. "Do you have to go?" Maleficent asked viewing the quickly changed expression. "Yup, yes ummm yeah." Aurora took a breath in and them stood straight, moving around the desk to the table she had kept her things. Maleficent followed her movement, an angular brow raised in observation and question.

Once all her things were gathered Aurora swung the bag over her shoulder, long tresses following the wind that swept with her movement. When Aurora turned around her frantic eyes instantly set on Maleficent and calmed almost immediately, the woman not doing much but simply looking at her softened her expression. Walking over to the desk Aurora smiled at the teacher who couldn't help but smile in response. The blonde drew in and quickly pecked the woman's soft lips.

"Have a goodnight Maleficent."

Aurora's voice was so sweet and devout that her simple words were elevated to another status that pierced the woman's heart faintly. The brunette smiled as she watched the girl make her way to the door holding onto the metal knob and turning. "Goodnight." The voice was so low that Maleficent could not pointy say if it was spoken or not, at least that was the case until Aurora turned to her with an even bigger smile, an image that lasted in the Maleficent's memory long after the girl was gone.

* * *

><p>Aurora almost sped home, she herself surprised that she hadn't been stopped at all. A family dinner consisted of three important things, being on time, looking like you were attending a ball, and third not saying a word and just simply smiling. Yup, just like a statue Aurora is expected to sit and look beautiful, her parents little jewel that was only shown and given attention when others are around. The entire evening was already forming in her mind and it made tired, she wanted to turn the car around and head off back to school to kiss her beautiful lover. But she couldn't. Letting out a heavy sigh Aurora parked in the large mansion driveway, her eyes scanning for any unfamiliar vehicles, none were present and like a splash relief washed over her but only a temporary one.<p>

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number whose list was accompanied with a silly picture, pressing on the touch screen of her phone the blonde moved the device to her ear.

"Phillip?"

"Hay sun-drop." He joked enjoying the sigh the passed out her mouth. "Had anyone arrived and is mom and dad there?"

"No and...no, yes." He replied simply. "What does that mean."

"It means get your ass in this house because I already told dad that you were in your room getting ready. I don't know how much longer he will be out so make it fast." Aurora was so relieved to hear that her older brother had her back, again. Parking her car and making it to the large mansion Aurora slipped in, her eyes catching only a glimpse of the fast paced workers that scurried around the home decorating and cooking. The entire scenery made her want to hide in her room and slip away from everything that claimed to be her luxurious life.

Making it to the top of the massive stair case her brother leaned against the wall, arms folded over his muscular chest, the warm sweater vest and matching coat exhibiting his preparedness and intrigue. She stopped her movement once she was near him, acknowledging his unspoken question.

"So who is it?" His sleek brown hair was moved back in an old fashion that exhibited his sculpted face even more.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Aurora lied, making her way in the direction of her bedroom, not minding the sound of Phillips shoes as he followed her only to pester her even more. "Oh you know, the little guy who's got you so occupied that you're missing dinners and all."

"There's no little guy so.." It was true there is no little guy, infact there is no guy at all, but Phillip didn't have to know that.

Reaching her room door Aurora turned to her brother, "So are you going to follow me into my room?" " all you had to say was go away." He ruffled her smooth hair with a laugh that could make anyone want to be his best friend, except for Aurora who had grown tired of his annoyingly charming behavior and bothersome habits.

The rest is as anyone would expect. Aurora took a short shower, forced herself into a sparkly dress her mother had bought, of-course, and picked a pair of heels that had never touched the surface of the outside gravel. Her makeup, which her mother had stated was a blessing, was done by one of the workers who wouldn't budge until she had fulfilled her tsks. After a long ten to twenty minutes of having a stranger touch all over her face and cover it in a fine layer of makeup Aurora was released. Her release only lead to more headache since not soon after she had to be down and greet all the lovely and distant siblings. It was all lovely, the smiles, the way each person hugged the other without any reservation was refreshing, something new to arid eyes that had been stripped of any family affection. Truthfully the girl found her baby cousins far more interesting than the adults that went on to list their jewels, cars, and forever flowing inherited wealth. The entire night was bland, from the welcomes to the goodbyes, everything seemed to simply drag on as if a long opera stuck on repeat, and at the scene where the protagonist dies.

After a mass of kisses and presents and some more jewels that Aurora simply wanted to return but kindly took she was set free. It was one of those moments when a person feels like a load has been taken off their shoulders. Except for Aurora it felt like an entire cargo. Her mother bid her a soft goodnight, even thought it was already into the morning of that Saturday, while her father made his way to his study instructor workers along his way. After giving a sweeter than fake smile the blonde made her way upstairs, Phillip had already passed out hours earlier so she had no reason to care for her politeness.

Once in her room the woman fell backward onto her soft bed sighing in relief. The tight dress was still hugging her curves in the restricting material of something _real_ which only grossed her out at the idea. Ripping the dress off and placing it into the bin where she stored her dirty laundry Aurora made her way to the bathroom to take the third shower of her day. "Oh what a dreadfully lonesome night." Aurora spoke to herself, the warm water washing over her tired figure.


End file.
